Arizota
Arizota is the 4th planet of the Nevertur System and it is vastly similar to Gwylthammer and Earth. Arizota has the highest biodiversity of all the other planets in the Nevertur System and Earth. Arizota is also home to exclusive races of humans and also Goblins, Wairsen and Drawwi. Age Arizota's age is 3.6 billion years old, 2.9 billion years short of all of the other planets of its star system. This is because Arizota was formed when two planets about 0.8 Earth Masses collided with each other, smashing into debris and accreating Arizota and its moon, Unaes. 0.5 Earth Masses were lost in the collision. This collision was caused by an unstable era in the Nevertur System, with Mobesky and Sicilouph fluctuating and eventually switching places, and with Gwylthammer's eccenticity causing extreme milankovitch cycles. Continents & Islands Arizota consists of one large supercontinent which extends from the south pole to the equator, however this continent is largely unexplored, much of the south of this continent is steppe and desert but there are small pockets of forests with strange life like no other. Most of Arizota's humanoid population lie on an enormous group of islands north of the supercontinent, some islands are tropical, some islands are temperate and many of them contain unique life. Arizota's highest point is Mount Foreverest at about 12,450 metres above sea level, and the oceans on average are deeper than Earth's. Life Flora Flora is similar to Gwylthammer and vary significantly from island to island. Some Flora contain extremely high amounts of pigment to attract pollinaters which include mammal-equivalents too. Cyan and Pink are the most common flower colours. Fauna Fauna is similar to Gwylthammer and Earth, gigantism is common in bird-equivalents, meaning they have evolved to be big enough for humans to ride on them. Examples include Lyrtails and Dragons. Mammal-equivalents do not appear on many islands. Insects have never existed on Arizota. Marine Life Coral is present on Arizota, unlike Gwylthammer, and it thrives in the temperate region as well. Dead coral is extremely well preserved, retaining colour and shape even if the coral reef around it dries up. Colourful Marine Life is extremely successful and much more robust due to the greater success of coral. Life from other planets Life on Arizota started to exchange with Gwylthammer and Earth at about 40,000BC, however most of Arizota's life is unaffected due to the isolation of the islands and the continents. Giraffes, and Rabbits have successfully spread to Arizota from Earth. Within 40,000 years, the rabbits of Arizota have grown to about 1 metre in height and some giraffes have became deep orange/red with purple spots (Twighlight colours). Elephants also exist and have changed to be more brown and be about half the size. Capybaras and Pikas are rodents from Earth that have thrived. Butterflies and the extinct Formosan Clouded Leopard have been introduced to Arizota by humans in attempts to save their species. Unaes Unaes is the only moon of Arizota. The planet consists of lilac, pink and beige/light yellow patches. It is 1.42 Luna Masses. It's atmosphere is made of Nitrogen, Argon, Methane and Krypton which makes it have a purple hue. The atmosphere is similar to that of Titan's, espesically the pressure, however the surface remains visible. Not much is known about how habitable Unaes would be to life. But the surface is 30% covered in ice and there could be thin pockets inside consisting of Europa-like life. Oxygen and Carbon are only in trace amounts on the moon so it not known how life would respire - if at all. Category:Planets Category:Space